Those aren't mountains... (Fan fiction)
Fan fiction.* Laura Miller woke up with a jerk. Water drained off her body as she got up from here hypersleep pod. "Careful, Dr. Miller. You've been asleep for three years, so take it easy," a voice said from next to her. Miller blinked and looked up. A large, rectangular robot stood at the foot of the cryo-bed. On the side were four letters spelling the name of the robot: AUDD. She then proceeded to remember the events of three years ago. Dr. Mann had asked her to go on the Lazarus'' missions, a final hope to save humanity. And here she was, on a new world, hopefully habitable. "What's it like outside?" Miller asked. Through the windows at the front of her lander she could see what looked like water. "Not sure. I have been waiting for your instructions," AUDD said. "Raise the humor setting to 95%, will you? I won't be able to live here if I'm surrounded by a stereotypical emotionless robot," she told AUDD. "Being emotionless helps disguise my true objective of destroying the human race," said AUDD. Laura laughed. "Fine, lower it by five percent," she chuckled. She grabbed the mylar blanket next to her and put her feet in the bucket of warm water next to her. Peering outside, again, all she saw was water. ''That's good, ''she thought. ''Water: Essential ingredient for life, and it appears there is no shortage of it. '' "When you're ready, Dr, I have a space suit prepared. There is an oxygen atmosphere, but not enough to breath comftorably in," AUDD reported. Miller got up. "I'm ready. Let's go," she said, getting on the light space suit and oxygen. She stepped out the airlock and into the ocean. For a half a second as she stepped down it occurred to her that she might be plunging into a miles-deep eternal sea, but all fear was taken away as her foot hit smooth, rocky ground a foot under the water. She peered to her east, and saw a long row of blue, distant mountains rising from the ocean, or hopefully, she thought, an island arc or something like that. To her west a similar environment appeared. As Miller began walking, it felt as through something was pressing her down a lot. "AUDD, what is the atmospheric pressure here?" She asked. "A little less than Earth's. But the weight you feel is because this planet has 130% of Earth's gravity. Oh, and here are some probes; I don't have external sensors on me," AUDD replied. Laura took the small probes and placed one firmly on the ground. The exposed part above the water beeped, a signal that it was working. "I don't see anywhere that there is any change in the landscape, do you?" Miller asked AUDD. "Nope. But if you try scattering them around, you might get different results. I'll take one," said the robot. Miller walked about eighty feet away from the landing pod before setting the other probe down. Even walking the 160 ft there and back made her get out of breath. As Laura climbed into the lander again, she realized how much difference 30% more gravity makes. The robot climbed in a moment later. "I believe there are rations in that cupboard up there, Dr. Miller. Cryosleep often puts people in states of-" AUDD started, but Miller had already gotten up and started taking stuff from the cabinet. Fifteen minutes later, Dr. Miller's stomach was feeling content. "Ahh. That's better," she said. She got up. Depressurizing the airlock, she once again stepped out onto the ocean planet. She began trudging through the thick gravity of the planet, and in two minutes, she had finally reached the probe. It was still working, but she took a data chip from it so she could study the initial data. "AUDD? Where is the probe you planted?" Miller said. "Around thirty feet to your north," AUDD responded. "Do I have to go ''that ''far?" Laura Miller joked. "Yes. Because that whopping ''thirty feet ''is so much," the robot laughed back. So did, Laura, and, thirty seconds later, she arrived at AUDD's probe site. It was working as well, and she took the initial data chip from it. But as she turned to her east, she realized something weird; The mountains in that direction had grown substantially larger. Maybe the water currents were carrying her and the lander towards the them. Odd, because the lander was really heavy, but there is always a possibility... "Can you analyze the composition of those mountains? They seems dark blue. Crystal formations?" She told AUDD. "Maybe. They look too smooth for that, however. I'll use my scanner," AUDD replied. As Miller walked back toward the landing pod, AUDD was cycling the other direction to get a clear view of the enormous mountains. Dr. Miller, however, was going to analyze the data collected. Inside the landing pod, Miller placed the data chips inside the computer. It began running off information. "''130% Earth's Gravity. Equatorial Radius is 32,300 miles estimated. Main atmospheric components are nitrogen, oxygen, carbon dioxide, argon, and methane. Hydrocarbons exist in the oceans. No moons. Average temperature is 18 C, or 64 F." It said. As it rattled on, Miller got more and more hopeful, and by the time it was done, she knew people could live here. Definitely. She was excited: She would be rescued. People would live here. And, she, Dr. Laura Miller of the Lazarus missions, would be regarded as the savior of the human race. Not a bad day. Dr. Miller quickly assembled all the data for one big thumbs up ''and, with one press, sent it. She felt elated. She was lucky. "Um, Dr. Miller? We have a situation," came a robotic voice from over the comms. "Yes, AUDD! We have a wonderful situation!" She cried. "No, we don't, Dr. We have a major problem and I urge you to come outside, now," said AUDD. Something was different here. The robot spoke in a distressed voice. Laura decided to put on her helmet and do as her companion said. And as she did, she realized the situation. ''Those mountains are actually waves. REALLY BIG WAVES. THOSE AREN'T MOUNTAINS THEY'RE '' ''W A V E S. ''Oh no. Oh no. No no no no no no no, ''was all Miller could think. "DR! Get in the ship! We have three minutes!" Cried her robot. Miller did as it said, and ran back in the lander. "AUDD! What can we do?!?!" Miller yelled. "Not much! Buckle down! Secure the rations!" AUDD yelled back. Miller did so, typing in the security code. Suddenly, there was a gigantic WHAM! And the whole ship tumbled on it's side. "NO!" Miller screamed, as AUDD tumbled backward into the wall with a shower of sparks. The pod rumbled as the wave carried it up. Category:Fan fiction